


Воображаемый друг

by KHR_Team_FB



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [12]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/KHR_Team_FB
Summary: Иногда ему кажется, что Хана лишь воображаемая подруга его сестрёнки.
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609771
Kudos: 4
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Воображаемый друг

Рехей заходит домой, привычно сдвигает балетки сестры, чтобы те стояли пяточка к пяточке, и замирает, глядя на ещё одну пару чёрных балеток. Те стоят аккуратно, как сама Кёко никогда не ставит, и в стороне. У них гостья, а Кёко даже не предупредила об этом.

— Как дела в школе? — громко интересуется он, обозначая своё присутствие. У девчонок куча смущающих тем для разговоров да и секретов тоже хватает, если захотят — сами всё расскажут.

— Ой, там такое было! — Кёко выбегает навстречу, и её тон тут же становится обеспокоенным. — Братик, что-то случилось? Ты опять дрался?

— Слишком экстремальная тренировка, — смеётся Рехей, касаясь ссадины на челюсти. О подробностях он умалчивает. — У нас гости?

— Хана заглянула. Сказала, что сделает со мной уроки и пойдет к себе. У неё к соседям приехал какой-то очень милый малыш, а Хана... — Кёко устало вздыхает и качает головой с явным осуждением, — не любит детей.

Она ведет Рехея в ванную, где привычно достает аптечку и пачку пластырей и начинает приводить его в порядок.

— Ужинать будете в комнате или спуститесь на кухню? — Рехей стойко терпит и даже не срывает с себя пластырь с сердечками.

— Наверное в комнате. Хана очень стесняется. 

Хана уходит, пока Рехей занят своим домашним заданием.

К первому классу средней школы Рехей знает о Хане всё. Знает, что та планирует («не „хочет“, братик, не путай, она обижается») поступить на юридический факультет в университете Киото и связать свою жизнь с политикой. Что она не любит детей («смотреть на них, играть с ними и даже слушать их милые шутки, братик, ты представляешь?»), не планирует заводить семью раньше тридцати и не катается на аттракционах, считая те слишком детскими. Что она следит за Олимпийскими играми, отлично плавает и неплохо рисует («никогда не проси её показать картины, она очень стесняется»).

Он знает множество деталей о «милой Хане», но не знает как та выглядит. Ему не удается увидеть её дома, когда та приходит в гости к Кёко, он не застает её в школе («братик, а Хана заболела — её пока не будет в классе»), а после школы он слишком занят клубом, чтобы выслеживать странных девчонок.

Иногда ему кажется, что Хана лишь воображаемая подруга его сестрёнки. Он думает об этом несколько дней, а потом знакомится с Цуной и его друзьями, Кёко приводит домой Хару и больше не говорит о Хане. Он забывает о странной девчонке, которую ни разу не видел.

— Смотри, братик! — Кёко крутится перед ним в коротком чёрном платье. На груди сверкают несколько жемчужин, поясок, перетягивающий талию, тоже сияет белизной, делая Кёко похожей на куколку с витрины. — Мы с Ханой зашли в магазин, и она помогла мне его выбрать. Красивое?

— Очень, — от души соглашается Рехей. Платье действительно красивое и великолепно смотрится на его сестрёнке. — Только коротковато.

Маленькое чёрное платье может соперничать с юбкой Хром по открытости. Оно настолько выше колен, что почти неприлично.

— Хана сказала, что у каждой девушки в гардеробе должно быть маленькое чёрное платье, — смеется Кёко, обнимая его за шею.

— Это глупо. — Рехей пытается возразить, но Кёко его не слушает. Звонко смеётся, поправляет брошь на груди и убегает наверх, в свою комнату. 

— Не стоит верить этой Хане в таких вещах! — кричит Рехей ей вслед, но не уверен, что та услышала.

«Воображаемые друзья — от них одни проблемы», — думает он, вспоминая Хром. У той вроде тоже был воображаемый друг.

— Хана говорит, что ты симпатичный. — Кёко ерошит его волосы, на мгновение отрываясь от плетения венка. Хару с Ламбо играют у реки, а они с Кёко наблюдают за ними со склона. 

Рехей ложится в траву у ног сестры и закидывает руки за голову.

— Что ты сильный и милый. — Кёко вплетает очередную травинку в венок. Она улыбается, когда Рехей ловит её запястье и притягивает к своей щеке.

— Кёко. — Рехей набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы сказать правду («Ханы не существует, она лишь плод твоего воображения, мы с тобой обязательно должны сходить к врачу!»), но представив слёзы и разочарование Кёко, он говорит:

— Я рад, что у тебя есть такая замечательная подруга!

Кёко смеётся, прикрывая рот ладошкой, а Рехей с тоской думает о Хром. 

Главное, чтобы Хана ограничила своё вмешательство в жизнь Кёко только коротким чёрным платьем, а не как Мукуро. На поле боя его сестрёнке делать нечего.


End file.
